The Rebel Spirit Of A Rebel Queen
by old dolls words
Summary: *had to start a new account, but still continuing the story! yay!* young jessibelle thorne just moved from texas to domino city, where she meets new friends, new enemies, and a spirit that is royally aggressive, doesn't sound that hard, right? wrong. how is this mysterious spirit connected to the pharaoh? find out!
1. Chapter 1

the rebel spirit of a rebel queen  
I sigh once again as I watch the men and women dance before me, dancing for my pleasure but only adding to the growing boredom.  
The large amounts of jewelry around my arms chimned as I shifted my head to the other side. Sahee sent me a glare over her shoulder, making me sit up a little.  
She turned back to the dancing, just as one of the men fell forward, an arrow sticking straight up from his back. Another arrow flew forward from the darkness, just barely missing my head and enlodging into the thrown.  
I quickly stand up, holding my arm towards the dark, open chamber door. " Who dare threaten the pharoah Asilia in her own palace?" my voice booms.  
A deep chuckle echoed around the room, people gasping and running to the closest exits, leaving only me and a hand full of gaurds. The once brightly lit room was quickly consumed by complete darkness. There were sounds of gasps and grunts, ending swiftly with loud thuds all around me.  
Soon light enveloped the four main corners of the room, and to my terror, the person in front of me. He smiled darkely down at me, his black hair making shadows around his face erily. His hand wrapped around my neck, holding me down to the thrown, the other holding a blade to my neck.  
He set down the blade on my lap, caressing my cheek with his now free hand. "You have your mothers eyes, and your fathers attitude." he spoke darkly.  
A growl sounded in my low chest as i glared daggers at him. I knew him, and he knew me just as well. "What in Ra's name are you doing her masabra? you know you are not welcome here." I growled up at him.  
His deep brown eyes famed with rage and he tightened his grip around my throat. He smiled evily down at me as i gripped his hand, desperately trying to pry his hand off. I gasp and choke, searching for the air that i so desperately need. He lifted me up, bringing me face to face with him.  
"listen here, you little rat!" he barked, purposely spitting in my eye at the word 'rat'. "I am your uncle, therefor i was to take the thrown first!" He shook me violently. "Now i'm here to take back what's mine."  
I yelped as he threw me to the stone floor, making me roll a bit until i was violently picked up, forced to stand so one of my arms was held out in front of me, the other held behind my back.  
He took the dagger that had fallen off my lap and warmed the tip to a hot red in the torch. He marveled at it for a moment, before slowly making his way towards me.  
My heart beat quickened as he took my skinny arm in his large hand, holding it out so it was palm up. "dear, sweet Asilia, I truly do love you, but you have become a thorn in my side, so now you will know how it feels to be outcast of your own kingdom!" he barked.  
I could feel the heat draw nearer as he brought the heated metal closer to my skin. My breathing quickened as I watch him smile evily up at me, no sympathy or consent left in his eyes, only hatred: towards me.  
"U-uncle..." I whispered. "wh-what are you doing?" his only answer was a bitter smile as he dug the blade into my forearm.  
I screamed out, thrashing my body around in pain as the smell of searing skin tingled my nostrils.  
He started tracing down, the form of a circle now coming into place, soon ending with a half circle behind it.  
Tears streamed down my face as my head slumped, pain throbbing now in my head. He whispered things onto the fresh wound, nothing i knew though, not yet anyways.  
He soon backed away, flicking his hand to the people who held me. My body crumpled to the ground as they released me. I hissed in pain, landing on the fresh wound.  
"Now then, send her to our neighbor, he will find a way to treat an outlaw." he barked at the men. Once again I was roughly picked up and thrown on a horses saddle, someone sitting behind me as we rode through the desert. I soon blacked out, not entirely ready for what was waiting ahead for me.


	2. Chapter 2:what t odo with an outlaw?

the rebel spirit of a rebel queen  
part 2: what to do with an outlaw?  
A sharp kick to my side awoke me, and i jolted up. I yelped and got on my knees, not opening my eyes. when I moved my hands, i heard something gingle. 'Am I in chains?' i mentally questioned. I painfully opened my icey blue eyes, coming face to face with a golden floor.  
Another sharp kick sent me to my side with another yelp. I looked up, a gaurd in not so fancy garb stood above me. "You will show respect when the pharoah is talking!" He barked. I tilted my head and sat up once more, sitting back on my heels and i look forward.  
There, sitting on a golden thrown, sat pharoah attenkahumen, beside him stood his son. The man stared daggers at me, probably because the way I acted. The boy watched me curiously. He had to be at least my age, he looked it.  
A hand shot in front of his face, and we both looked up to see his father with a very aggitated look on his face. The boy backed away, giving me no comfort by his actions.  
A large hand gripped me around the neck, hoisting me to stand. The pharoah brought his hand down, and the large gaurd kneed me in the back of the legs, pushing me forward onto my hands and knees. I could hear the gasps of the boy.  
"put her in a cell" The pharoah's voice boomed. I was once again hoisted to my feet, being dragged backwards on my heels. The boy moved his hands in some way, andi tilted my head. He then mouthed to me.


	3. Chapter 3:the new and the former

the rebel spirit of a rebel queen  
part 3: the new and the former  
They threw me in roughly, my back hitting the wall as the door slammed shut. I hissed in pain as i sat up, gripping my arm. I sat against the wall, facing the dark hall and cell door. I sigh and close my eyes, the only light that could bother me was that of the moon.  
I was just about asleep when I hear the doors creak open, and soft pattering of footsteps enter the cell, and the soft close of the large metal door. I open one eyes and snap the other open when i saw who it was. It was that boy, the one who stood by the pharoah.  
He sat across from me, his feet crossed and his eyes watched my every move, as if he were a hawk and I were his prey. I sit up on my knees, staying in one place and I watch him back. He tilts his head, watching me curiously.  
I decide to break the awkward silence first. "What is your name little mouse?" I questioned. He gave me a small smile. "my name is Atem, Who're you?" His voice was deep, but yet childish, mysterious yet innocent. "I am Asilia. Why are you here?"  
He shifted a bit uneasily before answering. "After my father sent you in here, he told me that he was going to make you my servant." He gulped softly and looked down at his lap, no longer holding eye contact with me.  
My head pounded as I took in his words. 'HIS servant? why his?' I thought. "But wouldnt I be your fathers servant? since he is the pharoah" I asked. Atem looked up at me and smiled. "Not for long, he is assigning the thrown to me." He chimned happily.  
Atem reached behind him, to a small pouch just out of my sight. He turned back to me, holding his hand out, palm down. I tilt my head at him, his only response is a small smile and he grabs my hand gently. He turns my hand, so i open it under his own.  
Something somewhat heavy and cold landed in my palm. He smiled and chuckled happily and stood up, leaving me in the middle of the room. I rasied my eyebrow and opened my palm. An armband sat in my hand, almost as big as my entire hand. I put it on, marveling at it for a moment.  
the band was a gold spiral that went part-way down my wrist and wrapped around my thumb. The shape was dragon-like, a sepent head resting just in my palm, the eyes glowing a ferocious red. The tiny clawed arms wrapped around my thumb in a circle like pattern, the rest of the skinny serpent body coiling around my arm. The tail of the dragon ended at my middle arm.  
'Why had he given this to me? was he really treating me like a servant? claiming me somehow?' my mind coiled around what had just happened. I shook off the thought for the moment, realizing that the 'new pharoah' had left the cell door open.  
I stand up, peaking my head out the door, not seeing any gaurds anywhere near me and i sneak out. The palace is now dark, the only light coming from the moon shining through the skylight. I snuck out, sticking close to the shadows of the walls.  
I peak around a corner, a brightly lit room coming into my view, just down the large hall. I looked around once again, not seeing a single person. 'why arent there any people around? how late is it?' I thought as I crept soundlessly down the hall. My thoughts were cut short when a loud "what?!" rang through the halls. I jumped a bit and leaped back into the shadows. A small figure ran by me, but not quick enough not for me to noticethe familiar blonde that streaked up into the black and violet hair. Before I knew it, my hand lashed out and around his recoiled at my touch and turned around, smacking my hand away. I could now see his face, tears streaked down his sweet pink cheeks.  
I step out of the shadows enough for him to see my face and figure, and he tackles me in a giant hug, sobbing into my tunic. In my confusion I rub his back with small circles, cooeing him softly. "what's wrong little mouse?" I quietly asked. He looked up into my eyes, his violet eyes partially bloodshot. "M-my father just told me, M-my mother h-has passed away, s-she was the only person who treated me l-like I was a real king, s-she loved me..." Atem quietly sniffled, hiccups taking over his speech. I licked my lips and held back soft tears, remembering my own mother.  
"It's alright, I'm still here for you, please remember that, pharoah" I spoke, a little louder than I should have at the moment, drawing attention to myself from the brightly lit room. I didn't want to leave him in this statein the middle of the hall, so I stayed still as an elderly woman ran over to us. She glared at me, I could almost see the venom drip off of her as she pried Atem off of my shoulders. He pulled backat her attempts to get him off, sending her a rather death like glare at her as her spins around me, hiding behind my back, but being taller than me he had to squat down a bit.  
"young pharoah, please come with me, away from that hideous mess you call help..." she snapped towards us. I growled low in my chest, holding my arm out in a protective manor. I marched forward, Atems futile atempts at holding me back was all in vain as i stopped right in her face. She backed up a step getting out a small blade from under her shawl, holding it out nervously towards me. I gripped the blade, blood trickling down my palm as i held it and yanked it out of her grip, throwing it down the hall.  
I once again steeped into her face, growling at her a bit. "call me that one more time, and that blade will be plastering you to the wall. And another thing..." I looked back at Atem, he looked at me shocked, but a hint of confidence peaked his violet eyes. "you will never treat the pharoah with such little respect, you should learn to value the things you have before they are gone..." With a puff I turned around and marched away, never knowing that that was my last night at the kingdom, alive, or knowing who I was, or knowing my destiny to help the former pharoah earn back his thrown, and our lives...


	4. Chapter 4:we'll meet again, soon

The Rebel Spirit Of A Rebel Queen  
part 4: "we'll meet again, soon"  
I walked carefully through the great halls once again, going back to my small cell at the end of the smaller hallway. I shut the door behind me, quickly taking a place near the far wall and curling my body into itself, tucking my knees closer to my chest. Sleep overwhelmed my body as my vision became painted black. It had been a good five minutes until a hand firmly gripped over my mouth, a cold blade sliding under my neck. My eyes snapped open, moving to the side of my head to get a glimpse of the person, but only seeing a familiar sight, white hair that spiked long over the persons face...  
"Jerusa..." I growle into her hand, my words muffled like a drunk person. She pinched my cheeks and twitsted my head to the side, and I caught a glimpse of yet another person.  
she gave me a pout but ended up smiling. "Aww, is the little baby sorceress glad to see her old theif friend?" Jerusa cooed in my ear, fake sympathy dripping out of her mouth. I growled at her, knowing she couldn't understand if I said something or not. She smiled and clicked her tongue at me, grabbing my bracelet and wrist with the hand that held the blade, holding it up to her lips and whispering things to it. It began to burn, as if I had just stuck it in a fire pit. My body flexxed in pain as I screamed into her hand.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, the burning stopped, as well as my coiling body. I pant, hissing as she drops my arm to the ground. She turned back to the person behind her. "well, i cursed her, what do I do with her know?" A moment of silence until she turned back to me, smiling a devilish smile. My eyes widened as she drew the blade high over her head and my ribs. I gulped as she lowered it down, tracing my shown skin, drips of small blood falling down my back.  
"Oh, sweet Asilia, it could have been different, if you hadnt have come here, this wouldnt have happened to you. Oh wait, you were dragged here, weren't you?" She chuckles, once again raising the blade high above her, this time over my heart. "It's too bad, you probably could have saved the new pharoah, well, too late now. Goodbye little sister, and see you in a new life. We'll meet again, soon." With one final smile at me, the blade drops, and my vision goes dark.


	5. Chapter 5:old gifts and new friends

The Rebel Spirit Of A Rebel Queen

Old gifts and new friends *jessibelle's P.O.V*

"No, get away from her, get away!..." I shot out of bed, landing hard on my stomach on the ground with a 'whoof!' I groaned and sat up, rubbing my sore chest and stomach. "how many times am I gonna have that stupid dream again?" I groan to myself, standing up and looking at my alarm clock, 6:30 AM.

I cracked my back and walked to my closet. throwing a pair of deep blue jeans, a black tank top, and a skinny shirt that has "music master" on my bed, i walk back out, yawning as I walk back to my bed. I soon heard the soft patter of my grandmothers feet climb the stairs, soon ending just outside my door. "jessie? belle? are you almost ready?" Amelia's loud, rough, yet sweet voice sang outside my door. I sigh as she uses both my my nicknames. I put on a tired smile and walk to the door, opening it a creak until just my head could stick out. "hey grandma!" I chimned happily.

She groaned at me. "Rumika! you aren't ready yet? hurry up for egypt's sake! just because we just moved here doesn't mean you can be lazy on your first day of your new school! quickly! get dressed and come down! I have something for you!" She grumbled at me. I quickly nodded, scrambling around my room and quickly dressing, finally coming to a stop in front of my grandmother.

She chuckled at me, turning around and padding slowly down the stairs. I cofusedly followed her. "what's so funny jii-san?" I questioned. She stayed silent until we got to the bottom of the stairs, finally turning back to me with a large smile. "look at your shirt, belle." She chuckles.

I look down and gasp. I had one shirt slung over my left arm and shoulder, and my normal one on the right way. I chuckled and pulled it off, throwing it on the counter. She smiles and shakes her head at me, sitting on one side of the counter, patting the other side of the counter for me to sit at. I sat down, playing with my fingers.

She held out her hand to me, and i held mine out under hers. She softly dropped something in my palm, pulling her hand away so I could see what wsa in my hand. I gasped. A gold dragon cufflink sat in my hand, it's bright ruby eyes shone brightly at me. I looked up at my grandmother, stupified. She just smiled at me.

"you better hurry jess, you're going to be late for school!" She exclaimed and stood up, pushing me out of my seat and shooing me out the reseraunt door. It was true, i lived in, or teqnically above our new restaraunt. Me and my grandmother just moved here from Texas, so a long move over to japan where my grandmother was wanted for her amazing food wasn't a chance we let slip away.

I walk carefully down the road, getting wary looks from people as I walked past them. My eyes glued to the ground, I didnt feel like looking where I was going, well, until I rammed head-on with someone, causing both of us to fall to the ground. My bracelet I held in my hand went flying, as did some cards the person was holding. I scramble around, desperatly helping the person pick up their cards, until both our hands landed on a face up card. I looked up, a bit panicked.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going..." I mumbled to him softly, my southern accent as heavy as ever. He looked at me with big, soft violet eyes and smiled up at me. His hair seemed to defy gravity, violet painted the tips of his hair and coursed down into a fine Raven color, finally leading down to golden, almost lightning shape bangs that framed his face. An older looking puzzle hung from his neck.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going either" He said, his voice young and innocent sounding. I handed him the cards that i had picked up and stood up, holding a hand down to him, but was cut off when another hand shot in front of my own.

"Eh, yuge, you okay bud?" A deep brooklyn accent asked. I looked up a bit, he wasnt that taller then me. He had blonde hair, and wore a blue jacket similar to the other boys. Another voice chimned behind me, female this time. "Are you alright yugi?" I turned my head a bit, a brunette running towards us with another brunette boy. The girl wore a blue dress, with a uniform style pink jacket over it. The other boy wore the same thing as the other two boys, but he wore his jacket open, revealing a black colored shirt.

The boy chuckled a bit and stood up as well, dusting himself off a bit. "I'm fine joey, really, I just bumped into her, that's all" he spoke, looking up to the rather tall boy. The bonde turned to me, checking me up and down for a moment and backed up to the side. I raised my eyebrow but shook the look he was giving me off. I held out my hand to the boy. He took it and shook it.

"I'm jessibelle, jessibelle thorne. Me and my grandmother just moved here. I'm looking for domino high, do you know where it is?" I spoke, trying to keep my accent as dull as possible. His face seemed to brightened a bit at me. "Oh, you're the new girl! I'm Yugi muto, and me and my friend were just heading there." Yugi said, motioning his arm around at his friends that had litterally surrounded us.

I nod and held my held my wrist, and gasped. They all gave me a look as if I had just told them there was a murder that happened right were I stood. My head whipped around, searching on the ground frantically. They searched as well, until thankfully yugi bent down and picked up my cufflink. I sighed and smiled, slipping the golden dragon over my arm and thumb, feeling the familiar heaviness and coolness once again.

"Thank you so much! my grandmother just got me this from egypt, and she would hate it if I lost it!" I spoke happily. I looked down at it, and for a moment, just gawked at it. It seemed as if the dragon were growling at the puzzling around yugi's neck, but as soon as I saw it, it goes away. I shook it off and smiled at him, He smiles back.

He looks over my shoulder at his friends and gasps, still smiling. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his side, starting to point out to each of his friend. "Oh yeah jessibelle, this is joey wheeler" He said, pointing to the tall blonde. Joey gave me a cheeky smile, putting his hands in his pockets. Yugi pointed to the girl that stood infront of me. "this is Tea Gardener," He then pointed to the brunette boy who stood beside her. "and this is tristan taylor. they all go to our school. We'd better get going, C'mon jessibelle, we'll show you around!" Yugi chimned happily. I simply nodded and smiled at his childish behavior, holding back a small chuckle.

We began walking, small talk between all of us as we made our way to the high school. I was too busy talking to Joey about card games to realize we were already inside the building. "okay jessibelle?" joey asked. I tilted my head as I realized I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying anymore. I shake my head and put on a smile. "Uh, what joey? I didnt hear you, say that again?" I asked. He smiled and chuckled. "I said, you should probably go to da office, ya know, ta get ya uniform." He said in his normal, happy brooklyn accent.

I nod and walk into the office, being greeted by a small woman behind a desk. I smiled at her, my only response was a small growl as she shoved a pile of clothes into my arms. "Don't you need my name first?" I asked, looking down at her and back at the clothes in my arms. "You're Jessibelle vicente' thorne, aren't you? go to your class, Yugi will be your guide until you get used to the school." She grumbled. I took a quick look at her name-tag on her desk: 'Jennifer Carter'. I walked into the bathroom, giving her a small glare.


	6. Chapter 6:new meetings of an old spirit

The Rebel Spirit Of A Rebel Queen

part 4: New meeting of an old spirit

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror, My grandmother had told them what I wanted. She had warned me that Domino high had a strict rule against their students wearing outside clothes. They had the girl students wear short blue dresses and pink jackets, such as tea's outfit, but I wanted to look different. My grandmother had insisted that I wear a boy's uniform.

I looked myself up and down, smiling. The blue denim jacket was just long enough to come just above my hip, the blue pants hanging loosely over my ankles. I still wore my "music master" shirt on under the jacket. I smiled happily, pleased with myself.

I grabbed my bag, heading for the door until I stopped, hearing something or someone whisper something behind me. I turned around, tilting my head when I saw no one was there. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. "You're just imaging it jess, it's all in your head" I chuckled, somewhat nervously to myself. I turned back around and gasped, falling back on my butt.

Another girl stood over me, laughing loudly at me. She wore everything like me, the shirts were the same, and she wore her jacket as open as mine was. Her sleeves were rolled up, like mine, showing off the same dragon cufflink that sat on my arm. Her hair was just like mine, soft gold framing her face, but when she threw her head bakc to laugh again, I could see that the tips and roots of her hair were also gold, where as mine was just gold around the face and dark brown elsewhere.

"W-who are you? W-why do you l-look like me?" I asked nervously. She laughed harder, the lights flickering as she did so. It was then that I realized that she was a bit transparent, almost ghost-like. Finally her laughter died down, and she nelt down in front of me. "I am the spirit of the dragon" She said, tapping her bracelet with her free hand. I looked down at my own bracelet. "My name is..."her face dropped, as if she were thinking. "well?..." I asked, she looked up into my eyes, and i saw myself inside of them.

She sighed and sat down. "I don't remember my name..." I felt a pang of sympathy for her, and decided to help figure out a name. I thought back to all the egyptian words I learned from grandma, finally something came to mind. "how about Asilia?" I asked. She looked up at me for a moment, pondering it for a moment and smiling, nodding. "what does it mean?" she asked softly. "It means lion, you know, powerful, mighty." I said with a smile, she smiled back uneasily.

I stand up, watching as she stood up with me. "Well, I'd better get going to class, It's about to start soon." I said, watching her as I made my way to the door. Ari dissapeared, a bright flash of light blinding me for a moment and I look around, not seeing the girl anywhere, panicking a bit.

'It's alright Jessibelle, I'm alright, I'm in the bracelet.' A voice cooed in the back of my head. I spun around, eyes searching for the source of the voice. 'Look down little one, to the bracelet.' Her voice once again chimned in my head. I looked down, and noticed that the dragon cufflink was more realisitic looking, the eye, splitting down like a lizards and the color more like a normal creature. I panicked once again, flinging the bracelet off quickly and stepping away with a small scream.

The cufflink coiled outwards, landing on its back. It shook it's tiny head and snarled a bit at me, almost sounding as if metal were being rubbed together. 'Why would you do that?! that hurt!' Asilia's voice snarled in my head. "h-how did you do that?!" I quickly asked. A knock on the door made my body shake, as I answered with a quick "yes?!" There was a short pause, until I heard the soft shuffling of feet. "are you ready yet jess? we'd better get to class soon." The soft voice of yugi called on the other side of the door.

I gulped, they'd surely think I was crazy for thinking a spirit lived in my bracelet, so I would keep it to myself. "yeah, I'll be right out!" I responded quickly. I took a breathe and nealt down, holding my hand out, the small golden dragon climbing back up my arm and settling back on my palm, curled up a bit. I looked at her, the small ruby eyes reflecting back at me. I huffed, holding my hand close to my mouth so only she could hear. "stay in here until school is over, please!" I silently begged her.

Her small head sat up and she glared at me, climbing down my arm and into my pocket. 'No promises.' She mearly stated. I sighed and walked out the door, coming face to face, well, face to hair with short little yugi.


End file.
